Pages of Fairy
by She0mi
Summary: "Des pages du manga Fairy Tail qui se tourne et qui se lit." Voilà à quoi ressemble ce rassemblement d'OS, où se mélangent mages, humains et têtes brulés en tous genre. — On pense Gajeel OBLIGATOIREMENT avec Levy et Lucy avec Natsu ? Et si une petite attirance entre deux mages changeait tout ?
1. OS 1 : L'âge adulte

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Est-ce que vous êtes prêt pour une nouvelle aventure sensationelle, inventé par Welloday en personne ? J'espère parce que maintenant vous avez plongé, vous ne pouvez bien remonter !

Le premier OS est un presque drabble sur Wendy. C'est un univers alternatif car Grandine n'est pas disparue, ni morte et n'est pas une dragonne non plus, néanmoins la magie existe quand même puisque Wendy dit qu'elle l'utilise. C'est un peu étrange, je l'accorde !C'est un Wendy/Mest parce que j'aime beaucoup ce couple, surtout si Wendy est majeur et en âge de cop—. BREF. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Wendy n'avait jamais eu une grande confiance en soi-même. Elle utilisait sa magie pour sauver des gens, comme si c'était son devoir. Elle se morfondait quand elle ne réussissait pas et se trouvait faible. Même en grandissant, elle n'avait jamais eu de poussée de confiance, elle se faisait encore petite.

Aujourd'hui, elle fêtait ses dix-huit ans. Elle était majeure, et entrait dans l'âge adulte, dans le cercle vicieux des responsabilités. Elle était terrifiée, elle avait peur, de ne pas réussir. De tout raté. Sa mère était toujours là pour elle, bien entendu ! Elle l'aidait dans toutes les situations trop délicates, mais Wendy savait qu'un jour, elle devra partir. Mais pour le moment, elle veut rester chez sa famille encore quelques années.

Malheureusement pour son copain, qui a six ans de plus qu'elle. Ils se connaissent depuis très longtemps mais ne sont en couple que depuis quelques mois, il l'avait attendu lui, sans jamais l'oublier. C'était une belle preuve d'amour et Grandine, la mère de Wendy, était fière de son futur gendre.

Il attendra aussi longtemps que Wendy voudra, mais il est impatient de l'avoir pour lui toute la journée, dans ses bras. Mest aimerait que sa petite-amie se décide d'elle-même si elle veut habiter dans son appartement. Il ne veut pas la forcer.

Mais il est vraiment très impatient ! Comme sa belle-mère d'ailleurs qui ne cesse de dire à Wendy qu'ils font un beau couple et qu'ils devraient déjà se fiancer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était pressée la belle-mère dis donc !

* * *

J'aurais voulu mettre plus de choses à la fin pour ne pas faire aussi court comme OS mais manque d'idées, j'ai légèrement baclé. J'espère que ça vous as plût et merci d'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à me donner commentaire ou critique constructif. J'aime bien les tomates en salade aussi ! Mais pas les armes à feu hein, je veux rester en vie pour vous donnez encore des OS à lire.


	2. OS 2 : Pourquoi était-il revenu ?

Hi hi !

Nous arrivons ici avec un deuxième OS. Je l'ai posté à l'heure donc je suis assez fière ! x) Le couple est assez étrange mais je l'aime bien, j'ai été plutôt inspiré, c'est pour ça que l'Os est plutôt long. Un Angel x Midnight, après que Jellal ait accepté Oracion Seis dans Crime Sorcière. Donc attention aux **! SPOIL !**. Puis je mets aussi un **Label SPPS** (Société Protectrice des Personnages Secondaires) car je soutiens vraiment cette cause et que j'en ais marre de lire uniquement sur du Lucy x Natsu (bordel!).

Maintenant, **une petite RAR** :

Askeladd : Merci beaucoup ! Ouaip, je dois avouer qu'il y a très peu de fanfictions sur Wendy x Mest sur ce site. :) Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plue !

Bien maintenant, bonne lecture (oui je fais des pavés d'introduction!) !

* * *

Angel regarda avec méfiance Midnight s'approchait d'elle. Elle connaissait son pouvoir destructeur, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire grâce à sa magie, pour avoir été sa camarade pendant plusieurs années dans la guilde noire. Maintenant qu'elle était à Crime Sorcière et que son maître, Jellal Fernandez, avait battu Midnight, l'ancienne constellationniste avait un peu peur de la signification de la venue du mage.

Vengeance ? Elle aurait pu dire oui si elle voyait un lueur de vengeance dans les yeux de son ancien camarade mais elle n'y voyait rien. Il continuait à approcher et même si elle reculait de plus en plus, il ne semblait pas s'arrêter.

A ce moment-même, elle aurait aimé avoir accepté la demande d'accompagnement de Meldy. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cette entraide et avait refuser. Elle le regrettait amèrement maintenant, elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Triste pour une ancienne mage noire. Mais la prison et le fait d'avoir retrouvé sa soeur l'avait presque changé.

Et en plus, elle n'était pas aussi forte que Midnight. Ce mage avait quand même été entraîné par Brain, un mage noir puissant, son père aussi mais il ne semblait pas avoir trop de relation avec l'ancien maître de Oracion Seis. De plus, Angel savait très bien que Midnight avait été enfermé à la Tour du Paradis, comme elle. Ils avaient même été dans la même cellule pendant plus d'un mois avant d'être séparés.

"Angel," sembla murmurer Midnight, "Sorano—"

Comment ne pas prendre peur quand elle entendait ces paroles hein ! Midnight semblait dans une sorte de transe, et elle en avait peur. Elle continua de reculer mais sa maladroitesse tenant des Aguria, la fit marcher sur sa cape. Elle tomba en arrière, sur son derrière et jura, en se massant le derrière de ses hanches.

Elle l'avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas cette cape ! Mais les mages de Crime Sorcière doivent la porter pour ne pas qu'on les repèrent. Angel comprenait, ils étaient tous des anciens criminels. Que ce soit Meldy avec Grimoire Heart, Jellal et la Tour du Pararis, ou encore eux avec Oracion Seis. Il paraîtrait que même Ultear Milkovich, une ancienne du conseil et de Grimoire Heart, avait été une mage de cette guilde auparavant, avant qu'elle sauve les défunts pendant... l'éclipse ?

Elle n'en était pas sûr, Angel était en prison à ce moment-là et même si elle avait aussi entendu la version de Cobra, qui disait que des dragons avaient débarqué et qu'il, lui et les autres dragons slayers, les avait combattu, elle pensait toujours que c'était complètement cinglé.

"Sorano—"

Et encore ! Elle était à terre, Midnight était devant elle et ne bougeait plus, ne détachant pas son regard d'elle. Il semblait fatigué, et les vêtements en milles morceaux. Ils l'avaient laissé par terre après qu'il ait refusé de collaboré avec Jellal. Peut-être aurait-il dû le prendre ? Angel n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle savait Midnight mauvais mais... elle connaissait aussi le Midnight calme et agréable. Bizarrement, jamais personne ne l'avait vu comme elle le voyait.

Comme si il ne montrait cette façade de son visage, qu'à elle uniquement. Mais prit par une peur emmergant de son coeur battant à tout rompre, elle mit ses mains devant elle, priant pour que sa magie puisse mettre Midnight assez loin d'elle. Pour qu'elle fuisse s'enfuir.

"Sorano—"

Il répétait la même chose. Son prénom. Son ancien prénom. Pourquoi le répétait-il ? Pourquoi semblait-il si perdu ? Avait-il vraiment changé, au point de vouloir être dans la guilde des pêchés ? Angel ne savait plus. Mais son coeur battait toujours à tout rompre, sans pourtant avoir une raison précise.

Soudain, le mage aux cheveux étranges se pencha vers elle et lui fit un sourire, calme et gai. Comme si il avait tout oublié. Le même sourire d'autrefois, quand ils étaient tous les deux des mages noirs.

"Tu m'as manqué, Angel," dit-il.

Angel se stoppa, ne pouvant pas invoquer sa magie. Elle était surprise, choqué mais aussi des papillons semblaient se propager dans son ventre. Comme quand elle attrapait ses saletés des fourmis dans ses pieds, si elle ne bougeait pas pendant un moment. Mais cette fois, c'était dans son ventre et ça faisait du bien. Par rapport à ses fourmis emmerdantes, c'était vraiment agréable.

L'ancienne constellationniste baissa ses mains qu'elle laissa pendre le long de son corps. Plus aucun d'eux ne bougeaient et juste leur respiration se faisaient entendre. Aucuns des deux n'avaient de capuche. Si quelqu'un entrait dans cette ruelle minuscule, bonjour la crise cardiaque qu'il allait avoir en voyant deux anciens mages noirs. Mais pour le moment, la mage ne s'en préocupait pas. Seuls les deux yeux rouges rosés de Midnight semblaient lui être important.

Alors que Sorano allait briser ce silence pour demander pourquoi Midnight était ici, un petit gloussement se fit entendre à sa droite. Les deux anciens mages noirs se tournèrent vers le bruit, en position attaque. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Je te l'avais dit, Jellal, il n'allait rien lui faire. Depuis le début, je voulais t'informer mais tu ne m'écoutais pas de toute façon," gloussa une voix féminine.

"Tu m'énerves, Meldy, tu le savais ?" répondit en un grognement une voix d'homme.

Un autre gloussement se fit entendre et Angel vit une chevelure rose apparaître entre deux maisons plutôt serré. Derrière elle se trouvait le maître de la guilde Crime Sorcière qui semblait encore être au garde à vous. Meldy vit que les deux mages les avaient repérés et elle se gratta la tête, des légères rougeurs sur les joues. Elle s'excusa puis dit d'une voix amusée :

"Continuez de filtrer, allez-y, j'emmène Jellal avec moi vers le QG."

"Tu m'emmènes nul part !" grogna Jellal, en lançant un regard noir à Meldy. Il s'approcha de Midnight et l'inspecta sous le regard blasé de la rose, "Pourquoi tu es là, Midnight ?" demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Il eut un blanc et Angel inspectait le visage de son ancien camarade. La question était la bonne, celle qu'elle avait voulu posé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle voulait savoir la réponse. Alors Midnight tourna son regard vers elle et elle se sentit toute petite. Elle y vit hésitation, tentation mais surtout désir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et détourna le regard, toussant. En remarquant le regard amusée de sa partenaire aux cheveux roses, elle détourna encore le regard, furieuse de s'être fait prendre sur le fait.

Alors le réponse de l'ancien mage noir vint et choqua deux personnes.

"Je veux intégrer Crime Sorcière."

Meldy fit un grand sourire, elle semblait le savoir depuis le début. Du moins, depuis qu'elle avait vu le regard que Midnight avait lancé à Angel quand elle était partie avec eux.

"Je le savais, il l'aime beaucoup," murmura-t-elle.

"Tout Oracion Seis le savait mais pas eux," ajouta Corba qui venait d'arriver avec ses oreilles de dragon slayer.

Une claque derrière la tête par la tête rose et le gentil et adorable Cobra ne dit plus un mot, boudant presque.

* * *

Et voilà, pauvre Cobra je sais ! Se prendre une bonne claque de Meldy a du le blessé un peu dans son ego. Mais comme tous les dragons slayers, on connait sa discrétion, Meldy a bien fait franchement ! Bon, en tous cas, y'a pas de super rapprochement entre Angel et Midnight mais on voit qu'ils ne sont pas insensibles. Puis, qui maudit-on ici ? Meldy pour avoir parlé trop fort ou Jellal pour avoir voulu suivre Angel et Midnight et les avoir interrompu ? x)

Bref, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Toujours, les tomates sont autorisées _(j'aime les tomates)_ mais les armes blanches ou à feu sont interdites sur ce territoire !


	3. OS 3 : Albarez

Coucou !  
Je suis désolée de l'immense retard de mon troisième OS, avec les vacances et les occupations que j'ai eu, ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit, pourtant j'ai des OS terminés que j'aurais pu poster, mais j'ai vraiment oublié. Vraiment désolée !

Ensuite, je vous présente un... drabble ? (je ne sais pas si il contient vraiment 1000 mots ou un truc du genre mais il plutôt petit donc voilà) sur Juvia et Brandish, ainsi que le pays d'Albarez. Cette fiction contient un spoil des scans qui se déroulent en ce moment et sur les 12 Spriggans. Bref. J'ai lu une théorie sympa comme quoi Juvia serait la soeur de Brandish, vous savez celle que la Team a rencontré sur l'île et qui voulait des glaces ! Bref, passons mon pavé du début, j'ai fait un petit texte sur cela.

 **Bonne lecture**!

* * *

Albarez. Albarez. Albarez. Elle pourrait se répéter ce mot dans une dizaine de fois, tellement il sonnait si bien dans ses oreilles. Cette ville, ce pays, c'est le sien. Elle qui avait tant renié d'où elle venait pour être accepté dans Fiore, qui était un pays très renfermé. Elle qui n'avait jamais parlé de son pays d'origine, de ses parents, de sa petite-soeur. Ou même encore, elle qui était partie de son pays pour voir un monde nouveau. Elle s'était trompée en pensant qu'elle allait y survivre toute seule. Car dès son arrivé à Fiore, elle fut amené dans un orphelinat. Oui, elle n'avait que onze ans à l'époque mais à l'Ouest, on était assez grand pour voyager à cette âge là !

Elle était perdue et elle s'enfermait peu à peu dans la dépression de ne plus savoir quoi faire. La pluie la gagna et elle devint la femme de la pluie. Puis tout s'enchaîna. Phantom Lord, Grey-sama, Fairy Tail, les aventures trépidantes et dangeureuses, Tartaros, le père de Grey-sama. Puis maintenant, elle. Celle qu'elle avait abandonné pour partir dans un grand pays où les mages étaient plus respectés. Celle qu'elle avait laissé derrière. Elle était aussi à Fiore, du moins, près de Fiore. Mais les deux filles n'étaient pas du même côté, tandis qu'elle était du côté de Fairy Tail, des gentils, elle, elle était du côté des méchants. De ceux qui menacent le monde.

Alors Juvia hésite encore. Sa famille adoptive, Fairy Tail, ou sa petite soeur, Brandish.

* * *

C'était très court. Je me suis demandée qu'est-ce que penserait Juvia si elle rencontrait Brandish et que c'était sa soeur. Bref. Entre choisir Fairy Tail ou sa petite soeur. C'est un peu bref mais j'ai pas pu faire plus ! Et puis, je dois vous dire que je suis une grande fan de Brandish, juste avec les quelques bulles qu'on a lu. ELLE EST TROP MIGNONNE NAN MAIS OH !

N'hésitez pas à suivre les pages de Fairy Tail et à poster un commentaire, j'accepte tout sauf les tomates, je n'ai pas faim merci !


	4. OS 4 : Elle ne pouvait dire non

**RATING T ou plus pour GROS MOTS.**

* * *

 **OS GALU : "Elle ne pouvait dire non."**

* * *

Une jolie blondinette arriva à la guilde, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire joyeux. Elle était emmitouflée dans une écharpe mais son nez restait rouge. Le froid dehors lui avait gelé le bout du nez et ses doigts pendant tout le trajet, la femme était impatiente de rentrée dans ce grand bâtiment. Sans même y être entré, elle entendait... du bruit. Des combats, des pleurs, des rires, des exclamations douteuses faites par une femme avec un tonneau dans les bras.

Lucy entra dans sa guilde, le sourire aux lèvres, c'était sa guilde tout simplement et elle l'adorait.

BAM !

(+)

"Lucy-nee !"

Il haussa d'un sourcil en voyant le Salamander se ratatinant sur place, tremblotant de peur. Devant lui se tenait tout simplement Lucy Heartfilia, les mains sur les hanches et le visage plus ou moins effrayant. Enfin ! Effrayant pour Salamander, lui ça le faisait plutôt marrer. Cette fille était marrante, tout simplement. Et horriblement sexy. Son cul qui sortait quand elle se penchait, en colère, vers Natsu. Il ne put s'empêcher de lécher ses babines, comme un animal en analysant le corps de la blondinette. Putain qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet !

Et putain qu'est-ce que ça le faisait chier aussi de ressentir cette putain d'attirance presque sexuelle envers cette fille ! Déjà au début, quand il était encore à Phantom Lord, il ressentait cette putain d'attirance et plus il la ressentait, plus il l'a torturé. Cette pensée lui rappela des mauvais souvenirs.

"Tsk."

Il observait en silence l'allumette qui s'excusait auprès de sa coéquipière, prosterné au sol. Derrière eux deux se tenait la petite Wendy, presque inquiète que la blondinette tue Salamander dans sa colère. Ce que Bunny Girl aurait pu faire, tiens, il aurait eu des vacances ! Soudain, elle se retourna, ignorant son coéquipier puis vit la bleue derrière elle. Son regard changea d'un coup et d'une colère visible, elle passa à une douceur sans limite.

Le cœur du Dragon Slayer de fer rata un battement, détourna rapidement le regard, grognant contre lui-même et cette attention qu'il réservait toujours à cette blondinette. Mais quand il vit le regard malicieux de Levy, qui était installée à côté de lui, il sut qu'il était dans la bonne grosse merde.

"Gajeel, qu'est-ce que tu regardais, _exactement_ ?"

(+)

Lucy passa une main sur son visage, exaspéré par son compagnon d'arme. Elle adorait, Natsu était son meilleur ami. Grâce à lui, elle était ici, à Fairy Tail, dans sa famille ! Il était tout le temps, là pour elle et pour la sauver dans toutes les situations. Mais il était... Natsu tout simplement. Et parfois, elle avait envie de lui dire de la laisser un peu seule.

Elle s'installa au bord, la paume sous le menton et Mirajane arriva vers elle, avec un sourire sadique. Oh non, pas Mira avec _ce_ sourire précis. La barmaid allait encore l'astiquer à propos d'elle et Natsu, encore une fois ! Ou peut-être Grey, ou limite Loki.

"Alors avec Nat..."

"Citron !"

Mira haussa d'un sourcil et la blondinette se mit encore une fois la main dans sa face, désespérée. Elle sentait quelques regards sur elle depuis derrière et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait crié trop fort. Surtout pour les Dragon Slayer à l'ouïe fine.

"Un jus de citron, s'il-te-plaît, Mira," soupira-t-elle.

"Je ne voulais pas te parler de cela voyons !" sourit Mira en se penchant vers elle, lui posant un verre de jus de citron devant elle.

Elle était morte.

"Natsu et to..."

"Mira, essayes plutôt de te rapprocher de Luxus que tu baves depuis qu'il est revenu au lieu d'essayer de me foutre avec tout le monde."

Aussitôt sa phrase dite, elle se mit immédiatement la main devant la bouche. Le visage de Mira était passé par toutes les couleurs, en arrivant finalement avec un air démoniaque. La blondinette eut un rire nerveux, et prit son verre doucement, s'éloignant du bar. De un, elle avait osé dire cela fort, et de deux, Luxus était _juste_ en dessus d'elles.

Néanmoins, quand elle fut loin de la barmaid, elle put apercevoir le blond descendre vers la blanche. Lucy eut alors un sourire vainqueur et tourna sur elle-même. Levy ! Cette dernière avait un sourire bizarre mais comme elle l'appelait de venir vers elle, c'est ce qu'elle fit.

"Lu-chan !"

"Levy-chan, comment vas-tu ?" sourit Lucy en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

Gajeel était à côté de son amie et elle le salua d'un hochement de tête avec un sourire en coin. Il était toujours collé avec Levy, et la blondinette était certaine qu'ils étaient ensembles. Levy ne lui avait jamais parlé de Gajeel ou d'un quelconque sentiment pour le brun mais on sait jamais ! Promesse de constellationniste : Lucy enquêtera sur ce couple mystérieux. Le même sourire qu'avait eu Mira quand elle l'avait cuisiné sur Natsu, apparut sur le sien.

"Stop Lucy !"

Elle sursauta mais vit la mine de Levy, cette dernière avait compris son sourire à la Mira. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Gajeel qui avait haussé d'un sourcil, presque curieux.

"Je ne sors pas avec Gajeel !" s'exclama la petite.

(+)

Il aurait pu s'étouffer s'il n'avait pas eu une grande maîtrise de lui-même. Bunny Girl croyait que lui et la crevette sortait ensemble, tous les deux ? _Ensemble_ ? Il en aurait rigolé si ce n'était pas la blondinette qui avait cru cela. Il échangea un regard avec Levy et ils se retournèrent ensemble vers Lucy qui avait toujours un sourire à la Mira. Oh putain !

Un grognement presque animal sortit de sa bouche et les deux filles les regardèrent, surprises. Bizarrement, la blondinette eut alors un sourire presque narquois à son égard puis se retourna calmement vers son amie, en souriant gaiement, s'excusant de cette insinuation.

Qu'est-ce que c'était cette putain de réaction envers lui ? Pourquoi elle avait eu ce sourire ? Ce sourire qui lui donnait l'envie de foutre ses lèvres sur sa bouche à elle. Sa bouche douce, qui souriait à présent avec douceur et légèreté à Levy. Son regard descendit tout le long du corps de Bunny Girl, il se lécha encore les lèvres puis grogna furieusement, _encore une fois_.

"Tsk."

Il remonta son regard vers le visage de la blondinette et croisa une paire de yeux marrons curieux qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Puis il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait lui. Elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait vu la mater _elle_. Merde ! Sentant ses joues légèrement chauffées, il prit un morceau de fer dans son assiette et la mit dans sa bouche, tournant sa tête vers l'ensemble de sa guilde, remettant un masque froid.

Salamander était affalée sur le sol mais un instant plus tard, il se remit debout et chercha une personne dans la guilde. Bunny girl, évidemment. Dès qu'il la vit, il se précipitèrent vers eux.

"Eh Luce ! Ça te dit une mission ?" s'écria-t-il, "tu pourras payer ton loyer !"

Le rose s'assit devant lui, à côté de la blondinette et passa un bras autour de celle-ci. Le Dragon Slayer de fer sentit alors une bête furieuse dans son ventre qui lui intimait de se jeter sur Salamander pour l'étrangler d'avoir osé poser son bras sur _elle_. Il serra ses poings et inspira doucement, très doucement. Calmes-toi putain !

Alors qu'il n'attendait que de la blondinette qu'elle sourit heureuse et qu'elle accepte la proposition du rose, elle souffla dans sa franche et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, en croisant les bras, avec une mine désolée. Gajeel fronça les sourcils, une mine désolée totalement fausse d'ailleurs. Que foutait Bunny Girl ?

"Désolée Natsu, mais je suis déjà allée en mission ce mois-ci pour mon loyer, je suis un peu fatiguée, une autre fois," dit-elle.

La Salamandre ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il se fit interrompre par Grey.

"Tu veux te battre, l'allumette ?"

Soudain, le rose s'enflamma aussitôt et oublia complètement Lucy, sous le regard désespéré du brun aux piercings. Ce dernier vit le mage de glace envoyant un clin d'œil à la blondinette auquel elle répondit par un pouce en l'air et un merci articulé. Gajeel fronça les sourcils encore plus, se demandant le pourquoi du comment ?

C'était rare que Lucy refuse une mission avec son coéquipier, il était toujours ensemble et si Lucy avait fait une mission avant et que Salamandre était pas au courant, c'était qu'il n'était pas avec elle. Elle avait donc été en mission avec un autre ! Ou toute seule. Heureusement, toutes ses questions allaient avoir une réponse bientôt.

Levy prit le bras de son amie et l'approcha d'elle, les sourcils aussi froncés que le brun.

"Pourquoi..."

"J'ai refusé de faire une mission avec Natsu alors que je n'ai toujours pas pris de missions pour payer mon loyer ?" finit Lucy en souriant.

La crevette hocha la tête et Gajeel tendit encore plus l'oreille, attentif.

"C'est compliqué," soupira blondinette.

Des trucs de filles, magnifique !

(+)

Lucy se mordit la lèvre, sentant qu'elle allait devoir s'expliquer à son amie. Elle aurait aimé ne pas le faire, surtout devant Gajeel mais qu'il soit loin ou pas, elle savait que la curiosité du brun était attisée et qu'il allait écouter de toute façon. Soufflant dans sa franche, elle se pencha vers la bleue et finit par avoué :

"Je suis enceinte."

Le verre de Wendy tomba à terre, Luxus avait failli se prendre les pieds dans une des planches cassées du plancher et Natsu rata complètement Grey, foutant son poing dans le fraisier d'Erza. Heureusement, l'action du rose détourna l'attention des autres membres sur les Dragons Slayers surpris.

Levy eut une exclamation étouffée, moitié choqué, moitié... choqué tout simplement. La blondinette eut alors un sourire en coin, se foutant intérieurement de la gueule de son amie. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sourd à côté d'elle et sursauta, levant sa tête.

Gajeel était debout, face à elle, les poings serrés et l'air vraiment effrayant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit la colère dans les yeux du brun, pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela ? C'était à cause d'elle ou... ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Le Dragon Slayer de fer se tourna et sortit de la guilde, grognant comme un animal. Lucy n'avait pas pris peur, mais elle ne bougeait plus depuis la réaction de Gajeel. Pourquoi ? Elle était totalement perdue. Soudain, Levy lui toucha le bras et quand la blonde se tourna vers elle, elle vit l'inquiétude sur son visage.

Lucy se leva, fronçant les sourcils déterminés et fit mine de se précipiter vers la porte quand elle fit marche arrière et dit à Levy, avec un sourire d'excuse :

"C'était une blague, je t'expliquerais ma vraie raison plus tard, promis !"

Puis elle se précipita vers là où était parti.

(+)

"Il a trouvé sa compagne."

Mirajane leva ses yeux, surprise. Laxus se trouvait à côté d'elle, les bras croisés mais sourire narquois aux lèvres. La démone fronça les sourcils.

"Comment ça trouver sa compagne ?"

"C'est un sorte de rituel pour les dragons..." dit une petite voix qui se mit devant les deux mages de rang S.

Laxus hocha la tête, confirmant les paroles de Wendy, qui avait elle un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Mirajane ne comprenait toujours pas très bien et les deux dragons slayers l'éclaircissent encore.

"C'est assez rare pour un dragon de trouver sa compagne, mais quand c'est fait, c'est pour la vie."

L'information monta alors dans la cerveau de la barmaid et elle comprit. Gajeel avait trouvé sa compagne. Lucy était la compagne de Gajeel. Et rapidement, les images de leur enfants se firent dans sa tête, sous le regard désespéré de Laxus et amusé de Wendy.

(+)

"Attends !"

Gajeel échappa un grognement, entendant et reconnaissant parfaitement la voix féminine qui l'avait appelé. Mais il ne se retourna pas. Bordel mais pourquoi il avait réagis comme ça ? Il était attirée par cette fille, pas amoureux putain.

Au fond, ça le faisait toujours chié. Bunny Girl était enceinte ? Ça voulait dire qu'elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre, que quelqu'un d'autre avait touché son corps et que... Un autre grognement sortit de sa gorge.

Il recommença à marcher, ignorant les appels derrière lui. Visiblement, elle le suivait toujours malgré le fait qu'il ait accéléré entre.

"Putain !"

Gajeel leva un sourcil. Elle jurait maintenant ?

"Gajeel !"

S'arrêtant une nouvelle fois, son ventre fit un looping incontrôlable. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Certes, elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois auparavant mais là... c'était pas pareil. Gajeel gromela d'être devenu autant cul-cul la praline. Putain mais qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ?

"Tu pourrais te retourner, piercing ambulant ?!"

Ne s'attendant pas à l'insulte gamine, il se retourna et tomba sur deux yeux marrons amusés. Mais aussi à Bunny Girl, soufflant d'épuisement d'avoir couru après lui. Elle était donc trempe de sueur et quand elle se baissa, mettant ses mains sur ses genoux, pour reprendre sa respiration, Gajeel eut une parfaite vue sur son décoleté. Merde.

Il serra les poings pour se contrôler. Ne pas se jeter sur elle, ne pas se jeter sur elle. Lucy se releva finalement et s'approcha de lui mettant ses mains sur ses hanches pour paraître intimidante. Gajeel se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche jusqu'au sang. Ne pas se jeter sur elle.

Soudain, il se rappela de sa phrase à la guilde et son regard se posa sur son ventre. Il n'entendait rien, et sentait rien. Puis entendant un rire, le dragon slayer releva ses yeux rouges vers la blonde. Elle avait un sourire désolé.

"C'est une blague..."

"Hein ?"

Gajeel s'insulta, il devait avoir la même tête que l'autre débile de Salamander là. Mais il était surpris.

"Je suis pas enceinte, Gajeel."

(+)

Elle se mordit la lèvre. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait suivi Gajeel dehors. Lucy connaissait parfaitement son attirance pour le dragon slayer de fer, mais elle le cacha parfaitement. Elle pensait que sa meilleure amie sortait avec lui et qu'il était chasse gardé. Pourtant quand elle avait su...

Maintenant, la mage stellaire voulait juste lui dire qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Mais quoi d'autre ? Baissant ses yeux sur ses mains qu'elle torturait en les tordant, Lucy essaya de trouver une autre chose à dire.

"T'es pas... enceinte ?"

Lucy releva son regard vers Gajeel. Visiblement, il était plus lent qu'à l'habitude là. Elle fit un petit sourire narquois, essayant de le cacher.

"Non... Je suis vierge, difficilement pour moi d'être enceinte..."

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, la blonde prit une teinte rouge. Elle rêvait ou elle venait juste de dire à Gajeel qu'elle était vierge ? Lucy se connaissait honnête mais là quand même ! Elle venait de dire au mec qui l'attirait physiquement qu'elle... Oh mon dieu.

Elle allait prendre son visage dans ses mains quand elle se sentit partir en arrière. Son dos heurta l'arbre et la mage stellaire ne ressentit pas la douleur. On l'avait retenu à la fin. Lucy planta ses yeux dans les iris rouges du dragon slayer de fer. Elle fut un instant figé de ce qu'elle vut.

Puis elle sentit deux lèvres sur sa bouche et elle réagit instinctivement. Lucy se colla plus au brun, mettant ses mains autour de son cou. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était bon.

En se décolant, Gajeel se lécha les lèvres et la blonde fit un sourire mi-timide, mi-amusée.

"Plutôt rapide."

"Exactement," répondit le brun.

Et il refonça vers elle et ses lèvres. Lucy pouffa intérieurement, elle aussi en voulait plus. Au fond, elle se souvint quand elle était petite et qu'elle rêvait de son prince charmant. Un changement de personnage, et il se transformait en dragon.

Elle ne pouvait dire non.

* * *

 **Coucouuuuuuuuu ! Ça faisait un moment n'est-ce pas ? Je sais, je sais. J'ai du mal avec le mot "régularité", haha. Est-ce que je suis de retour ? Je ne sais pas, je suis certainement active sur ma fanfiction Double cursus (Harry Potter)... Peut-être je posterais quelque trucs ici. ;)**

 **Le début de cet OS date d'un LONG moment et la fin de plusieurs mois, et en rangeant mon ordinateur, je me suis donc dis "pourquoi tu ne le posterais pas ?". Et donc voilà un petit OS Gajeel-Lucy. Oui c'est un couple... bizarre. J'ai rien contre le Gajeel-Levy, c'est même un des seuls couple canon de Fairy Tail que je ship. MAIS je ship Lucy avec à peu près tout les Dragons Slayers, et Gajeel n'échappe pas haha. Ils sont mignons. J'espère que le OS vous a plu ! Ou que non.**

 **Je me souviens avoir dit à Vilandel que je ferais un Rogue-Yukino, je suis vraiment désolée et je te PROMETS que je le ferais ! EN TOUS CAS, baaaah n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis... ou à me cracher dessus. Haha ! Bisouuuus et à la prochaine.**


End file.
